here in your arms
by shmulia
Summary: There's only a small amount of time between Victor returning from the ocean and Yuri's alarm going off, but that doesn't mean Victor won't seize the opportunity to crawl back into bed for an hour...


The hotel room is warm when Victor enters. He's not sure if the heating has been turned up, or if the temperature just feels hotter because of the chill outside – December in Europe is never warm, but Barcelona this year is colder than usual – but either way, he's grateful for it.

He quietly pushes the door shut, letting it click into place before shrugging off his jacket and scarf. The beige jacket stands out against the crisp white of the door, but Victor barely notices as he turns to assess exactly how silent he needs to be. A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth as he sees the figure in a dark blue pyjama top, haphazardly lying across half of the makeshift double bed with the blanket hitched up to his chest.

Yuri is still asleep, Victor confirms as he sees quite how relaxed he still is; Yuri would definitely look more tense if he was awake, even if he was still resting. The last thing Victor wants is to disturb him - after all, it's the morning of the final, and Victor isn't sure how much sleep Yuri actually got last night. But right now Yuri's eyes are shut, with enough time left before he has to be awake to get a decent rest. Victor is surprised that his leaving didn't disturb Yuri's slumber, but is glad to know that it didn't.

Victor is aware that the sensible thing to do would be to go back outside, to take a seat somewhere and not risk waking the sleeping beauty curled up on his side of the bed. But then again, the two beds they've pushed together to make a double look so warm, and cosy, and Yuri is _very_ cute when he's curled up and cuddling the spare pillow…

He decides that another hour's sleep won't hurt him, so long as he doesn't wake Yuri, and leans against the wall so he can tug off his shoes. Every movement Victor makes is delicate, careful not to disturb the slumbering mass on the bed; even placing his shoes by the suitcase is done carefully so that they don't thump onto the floor.

It's all for naught, however, when Victor clambers into the second bed and feels Yuri tense. His fiancée ( _fiancée, fiancée,_ Victor's mind whispers gleefully _)_ rolls over, squinting at Victor with half-awake eyes.

"You're cold," Yuri mumbles, one hand creeping up to clutch Victor's shirt as he immediately snuggles into him, a reaction so natural it's as if it's been happening for years. The words are think, heavy, and Victor smiles gently as Yuri's eyes fall shut again.

"Sorry," Victor says, pulling back to prevent the remnants of the icy wind in his clothes from seeping into the bed. Yuri's grip on his shirt only tightens, however, keeping Victor from moving too far away. One of Yuri's eyes opens, and he lets out a sigh.

"Didn't say _leave_." It's with a large amount of effort Yuri drags himself closer to Victor, removing his hand from the now-crumpled shirt to wrap it around Victor's waist. Victor instantly snuggles into the warmth of his fiancée, his own arms embracing Yuri's shoulders as Yuri buries his head in the crook of Victor's neck. The blanket has moved down to Yuri's waist during the movement, but the heating of the room is enough to keep him warm, even as Victor's still-cold fingers trace swirls across his covered back.

Victor hums contentedly as Yuri's breath tickles his chin. His small smile turns into a full-blown grin when Yuri presses a kiss into the curve of his neck, and his arms tighten around Yuri, squeezing him with the utmost affection.

"Where'd you go?" Yuri asks, and the words are only a surprise in that they break the comfortable silence. Victor lets his eyes close, recalling the pale sea glittering in the sunrise, a sight which had made him nostalgic for a place which had so quickly come to feel like home.

"To look at the ocean." He pauses. "It reminded me of Hasetsu. Yurio thought so, too." And apparently, Victor hadn't been the only one to come away from Japan with fond memories.

"That's nice," Yuri yawns, before his body tenses slightly. "Wait. You saw Yurio?" The grogginess is leaving Yuri's speech, replaced with the sharp clarity of worry. "Is he ready _already_?" Yuri begins to shuffle back, pulling away from Victor to look him in the eyes, their heads now resting on separate pillows. As Yuri's hand moves off of Victor's waist, Victor lets go of Yuri so he can take hold of it, twining their fingers together and lifting his fiancée's knuckles to his lips.

"Yurio is preparing in his own way, as you are. You need more rest," Victor says firmly. He smiles at Yuri before kissing the ring on his finger, making Yuri's cheeks redden.

"Is there time?" Yuri asks hesitantly, rubbing circles on Victor's knuckle with his thumb. Victor smiles, arching his neck forward to rest his forehead against Yuri's.

"There's time. You've still got an hour before you need to be up."

Yuri nods slowly, pulling his hand out of Victor's and resting it on his chest once more.

"Will you stay?" Somehow, after everything, there's still a hint of nervousness in Yuri's voice, but Victor knows that it's more because of the upcoming event than because of him. He nuzzles his forehead against Yuri's, bringing a tiny smile to both of their faces.

"Of course," Victor murmurs, letting Yuri burrow back into the curve of his neck and slipping his arms around him. He knows as much as Yuri does that sleep is surely off of the table; Yuri's too awake, too aware to fall back into the warm procrastination of sleep. But here, wrapped in Victor's comforting embrace, there's still the chance of a semi-peaceful rest for Yuri until the shrill alarm clock will rudely interrupt them. "I'll be here as long as you want me."


End file.
